


Want a cookie?

by kittipaws



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Food Poisoning, Gen, Joke Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: In which Nancy takes up Taylor Sinclair's offer on those cookies.
Kudos: 2





	Want a cookie?

Nancy looked around Sinclair’s office as she took a seat to talk to him, taking note of the paintings he displayed in his office, notably the one with objects glued to it (she guessed it was some sort of wacky artist trend).

“Nancy I’m so glad you’re here, I’ve been worried out of my mind.” Sinclair frowned as his eyes drifted to the jar of Oaxcan Cookies he kept for who knows how long, the time had honestly escaped him. “Want a cookie? They’re from Oaxaca.” 

“Sure.” Nancy said before she took a good look at the cookies...well, it was too late now.

Sinclair went on his big ramble about art being stolen while Nancy tried to chew on the hard and stale cookies, she tried not to grimace on the awful, gross taste. Sinclair noticed this however and let out a smirk.

“How are those cookies, Nancy?”

“They are...interesting.” She tried to be polite while not throwing up. “This was a nice conversation and all but I really gotta get going.”

“Want anymore cookies for the road?”

“No thanks, I’m stuffed.” Nancy tried not to gag at the thought of eating another. “See ya.”

“Take care Nancy.” Sinclair said as she slammed the door shut in a hurry and he let out a laugh. He knew those cookies weren’t exactly fresh but he didn’t think they could be that bad.

……

“J-Joana, This is Nancy Drew...” Nancy called from her cellphone from the bathroom in her Hotel Room.

“Nancy, where are you? I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Sinclair invited me over to his office and gave me some cookies and now I’m not feeling too hot...”

“Did he put that “special ingredient” in his cookies again?”

“What special ingredient? He said they are from Oaxaca...”

“Oh Nancy he took that trip 2 years ago..”

Nancy tried to hold back her nausea. “I feel sick...” 

“Alright I can see you are in no shape to be at the museum. Come back when you’re not about to spill your guts all over the floor.”


End file.
